Vinewood Boulevard Radio
Vinewood Boulevard Radio is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V hosted by Wavves members Nate Williams and Stephen Pope. Tracklist }} Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Cold War Kids - Hang Me Up To Dry (2006)TrackID.gxt2: 0xBE3955B5 = Hang Me Up To Dry *DIIV - Doused (2012)TrackID.gxt2: 0x6AF00E77 = Doused *Hanni El Khatib - Head In the Dirt (2013)TrackID.gxt2: 0x83FC9013 = Head In The Dirt *Hanni El Khatib - Pay No Mind (2013)TrackID.gxt2: 0xF71ABDDD = Pay No Mind *No Age - Eraser (2008)TrackID.gxt2: 0x3DBBAE15 = Eraser *Psychic Ills - I Get By (2013)TrackID.gxt2: 0xEE82E606 = I Get By *Tame Impala - Solitude Is Bliss (2010)TrackID.gxt2: 0x7A977785 = Solitude Is Bliss Video Full soundtrack: Trivia *This is possibly one of Michael De Santa's favorite radio stations, as it plays when the player enters his Tailgater (alongside Radio Mirror Park and Los Santos Rock Radio). *Vinewood Boulevard Radio may be based on KROQ, a radio station in Los Angeles which plays modern rock, and Burger Records Radio, a radio station that plays bands that are affiliated or signed with Burger Records, including some of the bands on VBR. *The Black Keys' song "Lonely Boy" can be heard during a station ID. *There are two unknown songs playing in the background in-between songs. One of them can be heard when Nate and Steve do their counter-blessings and when they talk about what was invented in Los Santos. *"Cocaine" by FIDLAR was featured in the GTA Online: Bikers trailer. *"This Mystic Decade" by Hot Snakes appears in the My Blaine County TV commercial. *''Crawling After You'' by Bass Drum of Death is heard during the finale of The Fleeca Job in GTA Online. (Xbox 360 & PS3 Only). See Also *It's Unleashed FM - a hard rock and alternative rock radio in GTA 1. *King 130.7 - a punk and hard rock radio in GTA 2. *V-Rock - a hard rock and heavy metal radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - a new wave and post-punk radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *K-DST - a classic rock radio in GTA San Andreas. *Radio X - an alternative rock and grunge radio in GTA San Andreas. *Liberty Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Liberty City Hardcore - a hardcore radio in GTA IV and extreme metal in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Radio Broker - an alternative rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Prairie Cartel - an alternative rock instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Tortoise - a post-rock instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Anvil - a heavy metal instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA V. *Channel X - a punk and hardcore radio in GTA V. *The Lab - a hip hop and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V that plays a song by . *Pre-Millennium Radio - a cut radio in GTA V that would've played '90s alternative rock and that was replaced by this station. References Navigation }}de:Vinewood Boulevard Radio es:Vinewood Boulevard Radio fr:Vinewood Boulevard Radio pl:Vinewood Boulevard Radio pt:Vinewood Boulevard Radio ru:Vinewood Boulevard Radio zh:Vinewood Boulevard Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Alternative Stations